Stars of the Future
by ZGMF-X9999GenesisOmega
Summary: REPOSTED from the Gundam Seed dept. Naruto and company enjoying the comfort and security of the PLANTs, and the Konoha Freedom Front finds refuge in the Orb Union. NarutoxKoyuki
1. Chapter 1

I had to delete the original one because it wasn't getting enough hits yet. Technically, it was half-done, so this is the upgraded completed version.

So, we are now in the first Gundam Seed story in between the two great stories, Masked Hero With the Frozen Heart and the new proposed Mobile Suit Gundam SEED: A Hero's Chronicles.

This fic will cover the ZAFT academy, since this is in C.E. 68, going to C.E. 69 when the PLANTs are in a state of rebellion.

So, here's the people that will attend the ZAFT Academy from the Narutoverse: Naruto, Shinosuke, Amaya, Koyuki, Itachi, Mamoru, Matsuhito, Mayura, Yugito, Fubuki, Midore and Nadare. Le Creuset will be there, as will another OC who will be related to Andrew Wedgeback. So here's her profile:

Amelia Wedgeback

Age: 21

Genetic: Coordinator with a Newtype spatial awareness

Born: C.E. 47, June 22

Rank: Officer Cadet

Love interest: none so far.

Nationality: Oceania Union of mized Australian and New Zealandic descent.

Comments: The sister of the PLANT assistant representative Andrew Wedgeback, she is currently a ZAFT officer cadet since she just enlisted.

Well, this is all there is, but there will be more. So stayed tuned!

* * *

Phase 01: Lives on the Outside World

As the shuttle was approachng the hourglass features of the PLANTs, the shinobi on hiatus looked to see more ships being docked into the docking system as it unloaded more migrants from Earth. Naruto and Koyuki were sleeping as Patrick shook them to wake up. As they got up from their sleep, they had their briefcase and luggage unloaded from the compartment and were standing up in the ship waiting for it to dock in a PLANT called December Five.

"We're here at last." Naruto said as Siegel came by to talk to him.

"There will be procedures with the immigration, because of the security issues." Siegel explained as the ship had docked in the deck. "Be sure to present your papers to the officers there. After that, you all will proceed with Representative Zala to the ZAFT Academy office."

The newcomers then proceeded to the immigration booth where an officer was checking the papers of each person arriving. When Naruto approached the booth, he opened his briefcase to show the officer the papers. Finally, the officer nodded as he smiled at the blond jinchuuriki. After the processing, the Yuki group then follwed Patrick as they walked for thirty minutes to the ZAFT academy office where a ZAFT officer was doing some paperwork. He saluted when Patrick saluted to him and he saluted back.

"So, I've got some interesting bunch of people that will join our cause through education in this academy. I'm not bringing Athrun yet though." Patrick said as the Yuki group then handed their papers to the ZAFT clerk.

"Hmm." he said. "Well, it seems to be in order, but the academy has already started. They'll need to do some remedial courses this year before attempting to go on to the regular year."

"We don't have that much of a time." Patrick replied. "The Natural still outnumbered us by so much, so we need to get these guys caught up. They are hard working and diligent in learning. Especially the blond boy right here."

The clerk then looked at Naruto, and nodded. "This must be the boy that Durandal was talking about."

"The man with the knowledge on Newtypes must know him, since he was the byproduct of the rumored Ultimate Coordinator Project." Patrick replied. The officer then looked at more of the papers that the rest of the group had brought. After ten minutes of the scanning of their paperwork, the officer then asked another question.

"Did they fill these out themselves?" he asked.

"Yes, we did on the ship, but we did it before leaving." Naruto replied as he looked at the officer. He then nodded as another officer then came up to them.

"Well, let's see if we can get these newcomers into their lessons right away." the officer said as the second officer gestured for the Yuki group to follow him.

When they entered the hallway, they were being led into a room where the cadet dresses are located. the storesperson then issued out their uniforms and explained about it.

"These cadet uniforms will prove your status as ZAFT cadets." the storesperson explained as she handed out more of those uniforms. "You will be in the academy for a year, but since you guys came a little late, you will need to work extra hard to catch up."

"We'll work hard." Mamoru said as the storesperson smiled. "We joined ZAFT to protect more of our people."

"That's the spirit." she replied as they left the room.

The Yuki group then went to the administration office as the officer that led them went inside and talked to the administration staff. They were talking about setting up a financial account for the Yuki group since they are going to be paid in PLANT currency.

"So, I would have to get the guys to set up an account, right?" the lead officer asked.

"That's right." an admin replied as the Yuki group arrived in the admin office. "They will need to set up an account since we'll pay their salaries."

After the set up of the account, the Yuki group then were led into the classrooms and an instructor then saluted to Patrick as he saluted back.

"Representative Zala, what a surprise, sir." he said as Patrick had gestured the said group to sit down in the chairs. They recognized Le Creuset sitting in one of the chairs and sat beside him. "Well, you newcomers can introduce yourselves."

Naruto then got up from his seat as he introduced himself. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, and I love to eat ramen and many different kinds of ramen. My goal is to become an effective leader in the ZAFT forces."

Shinosuke was the next one to introduce himself. "My name is Shinosuke Asuka, and my hobbies are training and sports. My goal is to become a mobile suit ace."

"Hi, I'm Amaya Musashi, and I like to play sports and doing martial arts. My goal is to become a commander in the ZAFT forces." Amaya said as Koyuki was next to introduce herself.

"My name is Koyuki Kazahana, and I am a leader in my own country." she said as the students gaped at her. "I'm also an actress and my goal is to become a legendary ace, like Shinosuke and Amaya."

Mamoru, Fubuki, Midore and Nadare then gave out their names and finally, Itachi stood up and introduced himself.

"I'm Itachi Uchiha, and I'm a Newtype. My goal is to defeat my foolish otoutou in battle." he said as the students clapped their hands together. The instructor then saluted to Patrick and he left, leaving the instructor to return to his class.

* * *

Some say the land of peace was truly a peaceful place to live. That was what would anyone say about the beauties of the Orb Union. As the newly proclaimed Konoha Freedom Front and their families had stood in front of the immigration office, as their friend Naruto had done up in space, they couldn't help but notice the silence of the said nation.

"Man, I can't believe that we're homeless." Shikamaru said as his father and mother looked at him.

"Don't worry. We'll get your friend back. It is our fault in the first place that we couldn't take care of him because of the council's decision." Shikaku replied as they went through the lines and had their passports stamped. In the distance, a tall man with the purple dress and a long beard had approached them with a welcoming sight.

"I see that you have made yourselves welcome to this country." the man said as a blonde girl had approached him. "I'm the leader of this nation. I'm Uzumi Nara Attha, and you must be refugees."

"We're more than just refugees. We're the lost group of people that came from the Arctic, but we lived beneath the underneath." Tsunade said as she shook Uzumi's hands. "We're the Konoha Freedom Front and we came here to support the true ideals of humanity."

"Then I guess that you would be joining Orb's armed forces, I presume?" Uzumi said.

"Yes, we'll join them. But we have a mission to do, and that is to bring back a long lost friend that was lost in the darkness." Tsunade replied as the blonde girl approached them.

"We can do that, as long as you don't bring Orb into any conflict." she said as she shook Tsunade's hands. "I'm Cagalli Yula Attha, and my father is right here."

"Nice to meet you." Tsunade replied.

"Then, let's get into the military headquarters and get acquainted with the remaining military." Uzumi said as he led the way. The Konoha Freedom Front then looked around to see the friendliness of the civilians that were walking around. Finally, they reached the Orb Military Headquarters where the contigent of the Orb officers were working. They saluted the moment that they saw Uzumi. There was one offficer that went up to them and gave out the appplications for enlistment.

"These are the forms that you need to fill out to join the Orb forces. Please note that you will be enlisted as an auxilliary since you're not Orb citizens." the officer called Todaka said as the Konoha Freedom Front received the papers. "You will be taking classes for the specific occupations that you have chosen."

"Is there a position for the front line fighting?" Ino asked as Todaka answered the question.

"Yes, but the mobile suit corps hasn't been developed yet since we haven't developed the machines for that job. If you want, we can assign you all to Heliopolis for that task." Todaka replied.

"Yes, and we'll have to learn how to command ships as well." Tsunade said as the Konoha jonins on hiatus nodded.

"Very well, welcome to Orb." Todaka said as he turned around and went back to work.

* * *

Experiencing the first day of the class at the ZAFT academy after a long journey from the Hidden Continent was a herculean task that the Yuki group had done. Naruto, Shinosuke and Amaya along with Koyuki went to look around the PLANTs The sights were amazing by the minute that thye have passed. They didn't notice a brown haired man approaching them with a suitcase.

"Excuse me, comrades." he said in a Russian accent. "Is one of you named Naruto Namikaze?"

Naruto then answered the summons. "Yes, that is me. What is it?"

"My name is Alexei Romanov, and I am here to bring you this top secret case of classified documents." Romanov said as he handed him the suitcase containing a set of documents. "These contain the plans for a new ship that you will eventually command."

"Thanks." Naruto said as he shook Romanov's hand. Romanov then left the group, leaving Naruto and his friends to bring in the case to their new home close to the ZAFT Academy.

As they entered their new home, they can't surpress their excitement as the home was filled with advanced technology. Naruto then went to his new room as he opened up the case. Inside were blueprints for a different looking ship. Another note was attached to the documents as Naruto read it.

_Dear sender,_

_If you have recieved this, this is a model for the F.L.E.E.T. project as we construct these new ships for you. We know, since you are the fated child that would bring peace to the world. Comrade, if you're reading this, please burn it after you finish reading. We cannot allow this note to fall into the wrong hands._

_This blueprint of the new ships have these weapons:_

_Three barreled beam cannons- Codename: Tchaikovsky (x4)_

_Linear cannons- Codename: Chekhov (x4)_

_Anti-ship missile launchers- Codename: Taneyev (x36)_

_atmospheric missile launchers- Codename: Tolstoy (x54)_

_SAM heavy missile launchers- Codename: Khlebnikov (x24)_

_SAM light missile launchers- Codename: Glazunov (x48)_

_Positron cannon- Codename: Soltzhenistyn (x5)_

_75 mm Laser clustered CIWS (x32)_

_These schematics will help you in your battles. It will be built during your stay in the PLANTs._

_Sincerely,_

_Alexei Romanov_

_Social Revolutionary Liberation Union_

Naruto then placed the documents back in the suitcase as he closed it. He did notice Shinosuke enter the room and smiled at him.

"Shinosuke, do you remember the man that gave me the suitcase?" Naruto said as the elder Asuka nodded. "He said that it's top secret information."

"I see. Well, you may have to tell it to some people that will be captaining these ships, such as that Yugito person." Shinosuke replied as Amaya came in to the room. "Naruto received some documents from that Romanov person."

"It must be a secret weapon. I know, since the Earth Forces haven't constructed even a single assault ship yet." Amaya replied as the three teens had went out the door, but not before Naruto placed the suitcase in a secret safe that was provided.

* * *

The first full day of the classes were mainly on practical mobile suit course and tactics as well as advanced mathematics and physics. While the classes were going, the instructor by the name of O'Connor was explaining about the tactics of the war.

"So the basic thing that you need to know about the Earth Forces is that they would be fighting to kill us. They may have numerical superiority in terms of manpower and resources, but we are technologically superior because of our mobile suits the GINNs." O'Connor said as Naruto raised his hand. "Yes, Cadet Namikaze?"

"Sir, the GINNs may be superior, but are there any other mobile suits that ZAFT possess right now?" he asked.

"Well, we have a lot of GINN Variants, such as the High Maneuver 01 and the famed CGUE for commanders." O'Connor replied as the class started to write down the notes. "These mobile suits are the core of our fighting strength."

The class continued to take down notes as they listened to the lectures. O'Connor continued to give out the lecture until the first class was over by the bell. When it was over, Naruto and his friends were discussing the lesson of the day.

"Well, the class was certainly interesting." Shinosuke said as Fubuki came up to him.

"At least we know what mobile suits are we most likely to pilot in the war." she replied as Naruto then explained the lesson in depth.

"The problem is that the mobile suits are using machine guns as their armament. If they can invent a mobile suit that can use beams." Naruto said. "The GINNs, CGUEs, and many more of those machines are pretty useful against mobile armors, from what I heard."

"The ships that ZAFT is using are beam weapon based ones, such as the Laurasias and the Nazcas." Amaya interjected as they entered the next classroom, which was the leadership course.

When the leadership class started, a purple coated woman by the name of McGrady came in the classroom and the cadetsw then saluted. She returned the salute and started to speak.

"This class will all be about the leadership skills that you need to know as future commanders." McGrady said as everyone listened. "As you all know, our forces are in a dire need of capable commanders that will bring this rebellion to an end in our favor. Can anyone tell me what is the basic necessity of leadership?"

Shinosuke was the first to raise his hand. "Anyone should be an experienced soldier if he can become an effective leader. The leader also has to be quick thinking and decisive if he or she will become victorious."

"Correct, but the leader must also influence his or her subordinates in order to groom them as future leaders in case the current leader falls in battle." McGrady replied as the class took doen some notes and listened.

After the class ended, the Yuki group then went to the cafeteria and got their lunch. they sat down in the cafeteria table as three young women sat beside them. Itachi then looked at them as Shinosuke started to talk.

"Itachi, what is it?" Shinosuke asked.

"Nothing." Itachi replied as he started to eat his meal. They kept on talking until lunch was over.

* * *

December, C.E. 68. Two weeks before christmas, and already those two months were filled with the lessons on practicing with the GINN trainers as the cadets were listening to the instructor about the uses of the mobile suit.

"Originally, the GINN was used for mining purposes. But with the rebellion going on, we refitted the GINN to its battle hardened status." the instructor said. "Now, we had built more variants as the war grow closer to breaking out."

The cadets then went into each GINN trainer as they experimented with the modules and the data that was given. The same instructor then explained over the comm about the procedures.

"You want to inspect the mobile suit before you get out into the battlefield, or you're more likely to die as soon as you started to fight." he said as Naruto started to type in the GINN keyboard about the recalibrations.

The cadets then learned how to move the machines as the GINN trainers clumsily moved like a baby learning its first steps.

"As you continue to practice the machine, you gain confidence in learning how to operate it. Soon, you'll learn how to fly it." the instructor said as the cadets started to fly their GINN trainers in a low altitude. "That's it, keep it going."

The Yuki group was the only group that managed to get the hang of flying the machine successfully as other cadets started to take note of what the instructor had said and also started to fly successfully.

"All right, enough for today." the instructor replied as the GINN trainers had come down and shut off as the cadets had exited from their machines. "And by the way, Christmas is coming, so you'd better rest up."

Christmas in the PLANTs were not something the Naruto and company had known, seeing as they grew up in the Hidden Continent, of course. But the spirit of the holiday was exciting in the air as the last moments of year 68 of the cosmic era was windng down and 69 C.E. was about to start. At first, Naruto didn't know what they were supposed to do at christmas, but a laughing Patrick Zala explained that the holiday was emant to celebrate with their families and that they give each other presents. So Naruto then gave everyone a great present in the form of a Christmas card and an album of their time back in Yukigakure together. Shinosuke received a letter from Shinn in the Orb Union explaining how they were celebrating their christmas, amid the terror of the Blue Cosmos. It was not new to them, seeing as they had met the Konoha Freedom Front and Shinn almost started a fight with them. It was the calmer heads that Shinn's parents and Mayu and the reassurances of a certain lazy Nara that convinced that a fight wouldn't be adivsable.

New Years' Day was another exciting event, seeing as that the festivities involved drinking. But for the Yuki group, they never drank at all, and it was during that time that they had ran into none other than Rau Le Creuset.

"Le Creuset-san!" Naruto said as he shook the clone's hands.

"I trust that you and the rest of the guys are enjoying the stay in the PLANTs?" Le Creuset asked as another blond boy came up to them. "This is my younger brother, Rey Za Burrel."

"Nice to meet you, Rey-kun." Naruto said as he shook Rey's hands. "Le Creuset-san, how long 'till the classes are over?"

"About six more months." Le Creuset said seriously as he and Rey had seen the rest of the Yuki group. "And you must be the same woman that I've met before."

"Yes, I remember you." Koyuki said as Le Creuset hugged her and Rey also hugged her as well. "It seems taht you two have a lot in common."

"Oh yeah." Le Creuset replied as the cheers of happy new year were heard in the air. It was going to be a long time before the classes resume.

The new year was filled with more constant demands for mastery as the cadets were struggling to master every chapter of their textbooks and reviewing their notes. Even Naruto started to get exhausted as Shinosuke and Itachi grew even more tired. Amaya and Koyuki were barely holding up as the jonins started to fall asleep. It was not until five months later that the month of review was at its highest as more classes were on teh mode of review to the exam stage. Naruto and his friends were found studying in the library the whole two weeks as they started quizzing each other.

After the entire month of reviews, it was time for the exam.

"Good luck, guys." Amaya said as the rest of the cadets then went into the exam room and started to get into their seats and started to write the test.

* * *

The day of graduation had come as Naruto and his friends are now full fledged ZAFT soldiers. But the rebellion in what will become one of the most bloodiest wars will break out.

Next on Stars of the Future: Graduation

ZAFT, field your strongest soldiers!


	2. Chapter 2

So, this is the second chapter of the Gundam Seed turned Naruto pic since it wasn't popular in the Gundam Seed fanfic. Basically, Naruto will start having nightmares and I may write a chapter dedicated to the first front line battle that the Yuki group will take part in.

Well, I've basically introduced the Gundam Seed cast such as Le Creuset, Talia, Rey and some of the Supreme Council members.

So without a further ado, Phase 02 shall begin.

* * *

Phase 02: Graduation and the Conflict

C.E. 69 June 15

Naruto had felt satisfied now that he found out that he had aced all the exams that they had offered. He also found out that he was on par with two other students in the cadet year, such as the famed Rau Le Creuset and the mysterious Amelia Wedgeback. Now that the cadets are finally graduating from their classes and onto the battlefields, the echleon that was in charge of the grad had made a speech.

"People of the ZAFT forces, we have gathered here today because I want to congratulate you all in your efforts to excel in the fields that you have chosen." she said as many cadets clapped. "But this year, we have a whopping fifteen cadets that have passed into the ranks of the redcoat, and four of them will be ship commanders that will be promoted to blackcoat when the time has come. So here are the new reds: Mayura Akabane, Shinosuke Asuka, Mizore Fuyukuma, Mamoru Hibiki, Fubuki Kakuyoku, Koyuki Kazahana, Rau Le Creuset, Amaya Musashi, Naruto Namikaze, Matsuhito Yamashita, Amelia Wedgeback, Amanda Biggsfront, Yugito Nii, Itachi Uchiha, and Talia Gladys."

The said candidates marched up to the echleon and saluted to them. The echleon, along with some other purple coats then handed a certificate and a hanger containing their new ZAFT red coat.

"Congratulations!" she said as the newly promoted reds had marched out of the officer and went back into the ranks.

After the graduation ceremony, the rest of the graduated cadets then went up to the new reds as they went back into the barracks and changed their new uniforms. At the moment, Naruto and his friends saw the same man that they had ran into when they first settled in the PLANTs. Alexei Romanov then shook Naruto's hands as he gave him another note that was forgotten to be included in the suitcase.

"Congratulations, comrade." Romanov said as Naruto pocketed the note. "You have become a red coat, but now I need something out of you."

"What is it?" Naruto asked as he inspected the new uniform that he was wearing.

"In this envelope that I will give you." Romanov said as he gave the envelope to the blond as Shinosuke then looked at him. "Ah, you must be one of his friends."

"Nice to meet you, comrade." Shinosuke said as he shook Romanov's hands.

"In the envelope, there is a set of blueprints for a prototype of the upcoming suits from the Orb forces. The original five are blueprints for a G-weapon project that hasn't been built yet, but the others will be built at the same time. The Gold, Blue, Red, Green and Black Frame Ashtrays are the weapons that we will need, and the new machines, codenames Tsukuyomi, Commando, Guillotine, Blitzkrieg, Ballista, Tsurugi, Terminator, Reaper, Shinobi and Akagi. They are based on the codename: Strike, Aegis, Buster, Blitz and Duel." Romanov explained. "Capture those machines as well, since they may belong to the Konoha Freedom Front."

"Got it, comrade." Naruto said as he asked another question. "Just what organization do you belong to?"

"That wil be answered in another time, comrade." Romanov said as he exited from the barracks. Naruto and Shinosuke then exited as well, only to be met by the same three young women that they had sat in the cafeteria earlier in the year.

"G'day, guys. How ya doing?" she asked in an Oceanian accent. "I'm Amelia Wedgeback, and this girl beside me is Amanda Biggsfront. We're related to Andrew Wedgeback and Jackson Biggsfront."

"We met those guys before." Naruto said as he shook the young woman's hand as a third woman came by and so did the rest of Naruto's friends. "Who is the third lady here?"

"I'm Talia Gladys, and it's nice to meet you, Naruto." the newcomer said as she shook his hand. "Nice to see that we're going to fight in the front lines together, but I'm not a mobile suit pilot. I'm better off in the ships."

"I see." Shinosuke replied as Amaya and Koyuki chatted away with Amelia and Amanda. Just then, another echleon came up to them with a couple of envelopes. They automatically saluted as the echleon saluted back. "Sir, what are our orders?"

"You will be assigned a mobile suit and be placed in one of the Nazca-class destroyers." the echleon said as he handed out the envelopes containing the orders. "In those envelopes for those of you that are assigned as mobile suit pilots, your machines are also assigned there."

"Thank you, sir." Itachi said as they saluted back to him and left.

The night before they will leave to go on to the front lines, Naruto was asleep when he was in a middle of a nightmare.

Akumu no Jutsu

_"Naruto. Naruto." a voice that he cannot recognize said as the Naruto in the dream looked around. He turned around to see two figures, one of them a redheaded woman and the other a familiar blond haired man that looked similar to himself. "do youknow who we are?"_

_"No, and stay away from my head!" the Naruto in the dream yelled as the older blond had hugged him as well as the redhead._

_"Can't you recognize your own parents?" the older blond said as Naruto's eyes lightened up._

_"You are the bastard that made me a byproduct of the animal whose existence cannot be forgiven." Naruto replied, causing the two figures to wince._

_"Naruto-kun, why are you not wearing a Konoha hitai ate?" he asked._

_"I was kicked out of the village, and now I'm in a new village." Naruto replied. "You must be the Kiroi Senko. Minato Namikaze, and the redhead must be my mother."_

_"Yes, Naruto-kun. We have come here to tell you that you should not turn your back on your precious people." Kushina replied as Naruto started to glare at her. "Can't you see that you're going towards the dark side."_

_"I am a full fledged ZAFT soldier." Naruto said as his real world counterpart stirred and gritted his teeth in his sleep. "I gave my loyalty to them and I will keep my word."_

_"I know it's important to keep your word, but you are swearing your loyalty to the wrong group!" Minato yelled as Naruto glared at him. "Can't you see that?"_

_"I don't know what you're talking about, but I am not going to let you ruin my head and my life!" Naruto replied as his real world counterpart woke up._

End jutsu.

* * *

The Konoha Freedom Front was in a middle of a military drill as Todaka took his time to give out the orders to the remaining shinobi.

"Attention!" Todaka yelled as the Konoha soldiers drilled into the blazing sun. "At ease."

They kept on drilling until they took a break. The soldiers then saluted to Todaka as the Konoha shinobi turned soldiers then relaxed in the sun.

"Man, I wonder how's the knucklehead doing?" Shikamaru asked as Chouji and Neji shrugged.

"Can't believe that we're in this blazing heat, and not complaining." Chouji replied.

They kept on talking, until Ino came over and started to talk to them. She was accompanied by Tenten and Hinata as well as Kurenai and Tsunade.

"Naruto had a nightmare last night." Ino said happily. "I was the one that caused it thanks to my special clan's secret jutsu."

"The one that controls a newtype's nightmare?" Neji asked. "Because you experimented that jutsu on me one time."

"Sorry, Neji-san. But I had to, so that Naruto can reconsider his decision." Ino replied as Hinata nodded. "He has joined ZAFT, and he could be fighting us, this time for legal reasons."

"I can see what is happening." Tsunade said. "The gaki is growing stronger everyday, and you can actually analyze his weakness? You must be one talented kunoichi."

"Yeah, Tsunade-sama." Ino said as Tenten nodded. "I can't believe that the secret jutsu is working. I do have to connect to anotehr Newtype's mind to do that."

The Konoha shinobi turned soldiers then walked towards the headquarters as the day went by. Little did they knew, there was a familiar boy with black hair and red eyes that spied on them. Shinn had known who sent the top secret information to the man that had contacts to Romanov, because he had sent it. Shinn didn't realize the possibility of being a spy for ZAFT as he just barely knew what his older cousin was doing. While they were heading towards the headquarters, Tsunade noticed a group of people loitering around the building.

"Hello? Who are you guys?" she asked as a tall brown haired man with a heavy accent replied.

"We are Orb officers, da?" he said as he tried to shake the slug sannin's hand, but she refused. "We serve the nation."

"Do you serve the Atthas then?" Tsunade asked again.

"Nyet, we don't pledge our loyalty to any bourgeoisie family, for we are the proletariat. The working people." the man replied. "I'm Admiral Ivan Tukhachevsky, and I am the leader in the Orb Navy and Space Force."

"So I see." the slug sannin replied. "We're the-"

"We are aware of who you are, since our contacts have known you guys for a long time." Tukhachevsky said as another subordinate came up to them. "The Konoha Freedom Front, I presume?" Tsunade nodded as he continued to explain. "What do you fight for?"

"We fight so that we can return to our home and restore true freedom and justice." Tsunade replied back again. "We also aim to bring back one boy that is serving in the ZAFT forces."

"You know the Namikaze boy then?" Tukhachevsky asked again. "He is a young star in the ZAFT forces, and a promising revolutionary then."

The self styled socialists of Orb then saluted as they left the talking sannin, leaving the rest of the Konoha Freedom Front in its wake.

* * *

Cosmic Era Year 70, February Fourteen. The Conflict that would spread around the world and into space started in a PLANT called Junius Seven. As The ZAFT forces were weary of an Earth Alliance cruiser an Agamemnon class cruiser came up to them, they didn't realize that one of the mobile armors that would be launched was carrying a nuclear missile. The missile launched and the entire colony was heavily destroyed. to this day, the ZAFT forces were swearing vengeance on the Earth Alliance. In those conflicts, Naruto and his comrades had participated in the Battles of Yggdrasil, Jachin Due, and the Endymion Crater.

The scene is going on to the battle in which Naruto in his GINN HM I was dodging every mobile armor and destroying ships.

"Lock on target." Naruto said as his comrades went on about destroying the mobile armor corps. He pulled the trigger as the GINN had destroyed the ship, and proceeded to shoot down twenty five mobile armors in five minutes.

"I see another mobile armor corps, over." Koyuki said in her regular GINN as she destroyed another mobile armor. "Wait a minute! I see Le Creuset engaging a mobile armor!"

Her Newtype senses flashed as she rushed to the beleaguered GINN HM I and helped out with the mobile armor. Le Creuset the made a contact to her.

"Thanks, but I don't need help for now." Le Creuset said as he continued to fight the mobile armor. Koyuki then went back to Amaya to see her taking a hit from enemy ships.

"I'm coming!" she yelled as the GINN had destroyed the attacking ship with her machine gun. "Dammit, we ned more firepower!"

"I'm coming on there!" Naruto yelled as he aimed his machine gun and fired at the approaching mobile armor. "Shinosuke, how many mobile armors have I shot down?"

"Around twenty five, plus another twenty mobile armors that were pursuing you." Shinosuke replied as he shot down another mobile armor and raised the machine gun towards an Earth forces carrier as it blew up. "And you also destroyed around seven ships as well. Le Creuset-san has already won the Order of the Nebula for the efforts, so you may win one as well."

"I see." Naruto replied as he raised the sword andthrew it into the bridge of the Earth Alliance ship that was carrying mobile armors. The ship then exploded as Naruto's Newtype senses had flashed to see one mobile armor coming towards him. "Just who the hell are you?"

"Get out of here! We're about to get fried in this place!" the mobile armor yelled as a huge shockwave was emitted from out of nowhere, causing the ZAFT forces to retreat and the Earth Alliance forces to be literally vaporized in the air.

When they had returned to the homeland, as the PLANTS were called these days, Naruto was told to report to the Defense Commitee along with Shinosuke, Amaya, Koyuki, Itachi and Mamoru. They went there to see a couple of boxes containing the decorations, and the echleons, led by none other than Patrick Zala had congratulated them.

"For your efforts in the Battle of the Endymion Crater, you all receive the Order of Nebula." Patrick said as he pinned the decorations on each of the candidates. "As well as for your efforts, you all are promoted to white coat status along with Ms. Wedgeback and Ms. Biggsfront as well as Ms. Yugito Nii."

The rest of the echleons then handed out the new uniform to the promoted candidates as they saluted to him. Naruto was the first one to go to the change room and change on to his new white coat uniform. Shinosuke and Mamoru along with Itachi also changed their uniforms as well.

"Can't believe that we're actually promoted to the status where we can command a squad now." Shinosuke said as Naruto nodded.

"Well, Le Creuset-san was also promoted, but he earned it before us, so that makes him our sempai." Naruto replied as they inspected the new uniform. "Kinda looked neat on you."

"Well, let's get out if we want to hear the echleons give us new orders." Mamoru reminded them as they exited out of the change room and into the outside where Patrick was waiting for them.

"Well, commanders." he said as they listened. "I've got here the new orders for the new teams that you all will command. Commander Hibiki will retain his team, while Commanders Namikaze and Asuka are to receive the new teams. The next batch of graduates won't be ready until within a few months."

"All right." they replied as they saluted and went back to their business. But there was one more thing that they had to deal with in the form of Alexei Romanov and this time, he brought in a few of his subordinates.

"Comrades!" he yelled as they went up to him. "I have here some documents to the details of the top secret project that is almost completed."

"Really?" Narut asked.

"Da, and this time a person named Yugito Nii is chosen by us and the top echleons that know this project as the ship captain of one of the ships called the Exodia. The Endeavour will be commanded by Amanda Biggsfront in which Amelia Wedgeback as the mobile suit commander on her ship. There are five ships, since the F.L.E.E.T. project are named Firebolt, Lawrence, Exodia, Endeavour and Thunderbird." Romanov explained. "Now, you my friend." He pointed to Naruto. "Are stationed in the Exodia with your other subordinates."

"I got that. But I really need to learn how to act like a real commander in the battlefield." Naruto said as he sighed. "Well, there are more battles that need to be fought before the new machines will be rolled into action."

"Well, we can prepare until then." Romanov said as he then left along with his subordinates.

* * *

Four months later, the skirmish that happened at the Lagrangian Point 4 known as the Battle of Nova with ending in a stalemate. During that battle, Naruto fought his battle for the first time as a mobile suit commander. He was leading some veteran greencoat pilots as his mobile suit, now a CGUE, was rushing towards the enemy mobile armor as he raised the rifle and started to fire.

"Keep on coming!" Naruto yelled as his squad subordinates then started to fire at the mobile armors. "You guys take on the mobile armor group while I take care of the ships."

"Yes, sir!" they replied as the mobile armor started to fire on them, but they skillfully dodged the incoming attack as the ships started to fire on him. One Earth Alliance officer then started to panic as the CGUE started to target the weapons system.

"Keep that machine out of range!" he yelled as the ships started to fire on the CGUE, but Naruto replied with slicing the ship's gun turrets with his sword as the threat subsided. He also disabled the engines and fired on the bridge of the ship as it exploded. His newtype senses clicked in as he sensed one of his subordinates were about to get killed, so he rushed back to the commotion and shot down the attacking mobile armors. The saved pilot then opened up the communications link.

"Thank you, commander!" he said as Naruto sighed.

"Be careful next time, all right? And good job in fighting off these enemies." Naruto replied as the Earth Alliance ships then left the area and the ZAFT forces entered the space fortress. Naruto and his group then entered the fortress as well and they found the place empty. "Well, it loos like this is our new base for attacks then. What shall we call it?"

"Boaz, sir." one of the subordinates replied as the rest of them nodded.

When they were finally having a rest, Naruto received a surprising visit by none other than Rau Le Creuset himself. He noticed the blond man taking some pills and sighed. Le Creuset then started talking to him.

"Naruto, I noticed that there is another Newtype out there that is using his or her powers to give you nightmares, correct?" Le Creuset said as Naruto nodded. "Rest assure that you can overcome this. All you have to do is take a special set of pills to lessen the effect, but the real cure is to overcome the nightmare and surpress your emotions. You will have to kill your own emotions, and you need to be more like me."

"Well, teach me how, Le Creuset-sempai." Naruto replied as Le Creuset explained.

"In your nightmares, you are faced with the demons from your past." Le Creuset said. "In your case, it is your parents, since I happen to sense your nightmares. After all, I am a newtype as well. The only way to stop the nightmares is to eliminate or rather, fight the inner demons inside yourself. This can also destroy your emotions in the process."

They kept on explaining until Le Creuset then left the room, leaving Naruto to sleep and think about the plans that they have made.

Akumu no Jutsu.

The nightmares have returned again after all this time, and Naruto was ready to conquer his nightmares once and for all. Just as he predicted, his parents had returned on the scene. Only this time, there was a familiar old man with a white long hair.

"What are you guys doing here?" Naruto asked while in the nightmare.

"Naruto, please reconsider your decision and join your true friends." Kushina said as Minato nodded. "We wanted you to grow up to become a Konoha shinobi."

"Naruto-kun, there was an agreement between me and another man deciding that you will be married to a Konoha kunoichi." Minato said as Naruto and another figure appeared. The figure, revealing to be Le Creuset, then went towards them.

"Who the hell do you think you are? The boy is a true warrior, who can bring forth a new age in humanity. After all, he and I share a common trait among byproducts of the dream that created that child." Le Creuset said as Minato and Kushina snapped their fingers. Jiraiya in the dream looked at them with curiosity. "He fights for ZAFT, and let him do that."

"I'm his father, and I want to do what's best for him." Minato said, but Le Creuset chuckled.

"You and you rwife have been dead for so long, I doubt that even Naruto-san would take advice from dead people." the masked man said as Jiraiya went up to him.

"The boy was hated, but in a way, we need to apologize to him for the harsh treatment and let him back into our arms." Jiraiya said.

"Ha! Do you think that Naruto would still do that? After all the abuse that he endured? Even Koyuki knew and told me about his ordeal and made me realize that he is the same as me. We're abused by society and left like worthless trash." Le CReuset replied again as Naruto made a handseal.

"I'm sorry, but I must banish you all from my dreams!" Naruto yelled as he made a genjutsu that driven out the three figures away, leaving him with the Le Creuset of the nightmare world. "I did it."

"Well done, Naruto. Soon, you will be like me. Should I die, you must guard my soul and act as a guardian to Rey and as a friend to Gilbert Durandal." Le Creuset said as the nightmare was over.

Another few months that followed as Naruto then turned nineteen, and the ships that he was assigned to was officially commsisioned by ZAFT. Patrick and Siegel were amazed by the efficiency of the men that built those ships and how it will turn the tide against the Earth Forces. Soon, the stage for the next conflict will be set in a neutral colony called Helipopolis, where destiny is set for the ZAFT forces to clash with the Konoha Freedom Front.

* * *

Peace. The one desire all of humanity craves in a world torn by constant death and battles. The reality of war has reached the peaceful home as many innocent civilians will suffer the horrors that awaited them.

Coming up on Mobile Suit Gundam SEED: The Heroes' Battle

Launch out of the sky, Gundam!

So we're now set for the first official full fledged Gundam Seed story, which Rau Le Creuset will be playing a major role as well as his team, especially Athrun and Yzak.


End file.
